Kita Ichiban
(Forward) |number= 9 (Tengawara) 8 (Resistance Japan) |team= Tengawara Resistance Japan |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |seiyuu= Konno Jun |element= Wood |debut_anime = Episode 009 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Kita Ichiban (喜多一番) is the captain and a forward of Tengawara. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in Episode 14, as a forward of Resistance Japan. Appearance He has orange hair and green eyes. He wears a white headband. He wears his uniform raising the collar shirt up, like Gouenji Shuuya, Genda Koujirou and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Personality He seemed to be a nice person, saying that he wants to have a real game against Raimon and also saying something nice about Shindou after the match ended. He has the same passion and desire to be able to play "real soccer" and also cares for soccer too. He also seems to dislike the matches fixed by Fifth Sector, although just like most members in his team, he plays roughly. Plot (GO) He is the captain of Tengawara, who fought against Raimon in the Kanto Region Block A prelims of the Holy Road football tournament. Before the match, when the two teams were introducing themselves, Kita's teammates, Nishinosora, Andou, and Hayabusa were making fun of Raimon's members. When they leave for their positions, Kita apologized to Shindou for his teammates' rude behavior. He said that it was a pity; he wanted a real game against Raimon, instead of following a score order. During the game, when Shindou, Tenma, and Shinsuke rebel against Fifth Sector's orders, Kita asked why they were rebelling, and that there was a score order. To this, Shindou said that he didn't want to listen to Fifth Sector, and that he wanted a real win. When Tengawara started to play roughly, Tenma protested to Kita, as to why they were playing in that manner; Tengawara played against Raimon valiantly and fairly in the past years. Kita simply said that the way they were playing at the moment was "their own soccer", then proceeded to continue playing that way. When the match ended, 2-1, Raimon's victory, Kita said something good about Shindou and how brave he was for opposing Fifth Sector. He also thanked him for making them have a fair match. In Episode 32, Shindou mentioned that Kita has called him and said that he remembered real soccer. Plot (Galaxy) He is seen in Episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He reappears in Episode 14where he plays for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Shinsei Inazuma Japan in their practice match. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 138 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Technique': 110 *'Block': 117 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 79 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 106 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 55 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 66 *'Lucky': 104 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 55 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 66 *'Lucky': 104 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Head Bazooka' *'OF Mad Juggler' *'SK Critical!' *'SH Triangle ZZ' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Head Bazooka' *'SK Long Shooter' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Head Bazooka' *'OF Mad Juggler' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Head Bazooka' *'OF Mad Juggler' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Chugaku Senbatsu α' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Outer Sky' *'Groves N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Outer Sky' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Trivia *His name, Ichiban (一番) means "best". Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Galaxy characters